Therapy
by Wysty
Summary: [DoumekixWatanuki, OneShot] Watanuki is feeling down and Doumeki decides to do something about it... Rated T for safety and for Watanuki's language. Reviews are loved!


**Title:** Therapy  
**Series:** xxxHolic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** DoumekixWatanuki (slight)  
**Warnings:** Bad grammar, maybe…

**Spoilers:** None  
**Word Count:** 624  
**Summary:** Watanuki is feeling down…   
**Disclaimer:** Only the typos are mine!

Watanuki Kimihiro didn't really dislike being bored. As long as he was able to be bored he, probably, wasn't in any immediate danger of being killed, or eaten, or possessed, or whatever else disagreeable fate his strange life brought upon him. However, just that day, right then, it was quite a long time since his life had been in hazard and he slowly started to feel a bit less grateful to the boredom.

School was over for the day and since he had done today's shopping already on the way to school he was in no particular hurry to get over to Yuuko's shop. It was probably the same thing to do there too, anyway. Fetch saké (he had had to make an extra order for that special sort she wanted yesterday… again), do the laundry (hanging up the clothes outside would probably be a waste, though, it looked like it was going to rain…) and cook (probably disturbed by the natural catastrophe that was Maru, Moro, Mokona and the Kudakitsune).

Stricken by an uncharacteristic, yet still existing, wave of melancholy Watanuki sighed.

Dōmeki Shizuka didn't really care about something as common as boredom. Either a lot of things happened, or nothing happened at all, that was just what life was like. Right no he was walking out from school, spottening a familiar someone sitting on a wall some metres away, staring out in empty air.

"Oi…"

No response…

"Oi!"

Hightening his voice a bit helped, it seemed, at least somewhat…

Watanuki glared at him.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Go home, already…"

No screaming, no complains about the unrespectful addressing, something was strange here…

"You're just sitting there, still as a rock, spacing out, I thought some spirit had finally stolen your brain…"

Watanuki snorted.

"So, why do you care? Afraid to loose your free lunches, are you?"

Dōmeki raised an eyebrow, almost unnoticably, and before the other boy was able to react he stepped foreward and placed a hand at his forehead. Watanuki, not very surprisingly, shied away immediately, glaring even more.

"What do you think you are doing, bastard?!"

Dōmeki still shown no signs.

"No fever, it seems, so you're not sick then… You're not going to get depressed all of a sudden, are you?"

"If so, how's that your concern?"

A tiny, tiny smirk suddenly shown up in the left corner of the archers mounth.

"Because if your going to be spaced out like that you will mix up the spices when you cook, of course," he said.

Watanuki made a wry face before he stood and began to walk away.

"I knew it," he said, "you just care about your stupid luch boxes…"

But before he had taken his third step away he was stopped by a strong hand grasping his right arm. Another hand took him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"And," Dōmeki was almost smiling as he leaned forward a bit and cupped the smaller boy's cheek, "because you're kinda cute when you're energic and annoying…"

For as long as they had known eachother Dōmeki had never ever seen Watanuki's, normally so expressive, face gone so blank. He chuckled inside as he let go of him and walked away.

"And talking about lunches, I want sushi tomorrow, with shrimps."

"You _stupid_, ungrateful _idiot_! I have already _shopped_, and I'm _not_ going back to the store just to get _you_ your stupid, _disgusting_ shrimps, do you hear that, _bastard_!!!"

Now, when the other one couldn't see his face any longer, Dōmeki finally smiled for real. It seemed like things was back to normal again. If everyone was as easy to manoeuvre as Watanuki Kimihiro, therapy would have been a pretty easy matter…

-

-

-

_Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't to stupid/boring/badly written…._

_And now when you have read it, please review, I'm not sensitive_


End file.
